The golden wall
by finlizabeth123
Summary: Clary is in her junior year at high school. She is a feisty art student who along with her close friends is surviving school. But when the Lightwood siblings join the school and Jace makes it his mission to get Clary's attention will her high school experience ever be the same? What relationships will form? What friendships will develop? First fic please read AH
1. Chapter 1

**All rights sadly go to Cassandra Clare**

"Clarryyyyy, time to get up sweetie or you'll be late for schoooool"

This was the lovely awakening that my mother Jocelyn decided to give me. I will seriously need to talk to her about using her sing-songy voice this early.

"uggggh" I moaned as I slowly rolled over to look at the time. _7:30_ was what that little devil called an alarm clock told me. _Well shit_ I thought as I got out of bed _looks like I will be late for school yet again on the first day_. If you're wondering why that is it's because school starts at 8 and Jonathon also known as Jon who is my older brother by 2 minutes, likes to take a _full fucking hour_ in the bathroom to get ready; and since he still isn't out of there yet I won't get in for another 20 minutes probably, leaving me with exactly 10 minutes to get washed, dressed, put on my make-up and make my way to school before the bell rings. _So yay I wonder how this day could get any better!_ *note the sarcasm.

Jon final gets out of the bathroom and I rush in. After a quick 5 minute shower _new record _I am pulling on my light wash high waisted jeans, an oversized t-shirt sporting the phrase **me sarcastic never…** in big bold letters and my oversized flannel shirt. I shove on my white converse and hastily apply my concealer, a slight bit of blush to my pale skin, black eyeliner _like my soul _I think and a bit of mascara making my emerald green eyes pop. I grab and apple and rush out the house calling out a quick goodbye to my mother and whilst tying my red ball of flames _also known as my hair_ into a high pony tail.

Jon and I get into school with a minute to spare _I am seriously amazed_ although it might have had something to do with us both skipping all the red lights as we sped to school on our motor bikes but no one needs to know that…. I get my schedule from the office and head to my locker to put away my books, just as I'm shutting my locker a giant golden wall comes up in front of me. When I say golden, I mean golden literally his hair was a bright golden halo on his head, his skin had a golden tanned glow to it that I seriously envied, even his eyes were pools of gold. Plus did I mention he was seriously hot, I mean he had muscles everywhere, not enormous ones that make it look like he was on steroids but they were definitely there and the thin white t-shirt he was wearing wasn't doing much to hide them. Plus oh god his face, he had a slightly chiselled chin that was accentuated by his golden curls that fell to just below his chin, his eye lashes were so long girls would kill for them, he was like the perfect human specimen, apart from the waves of cocky arrogance that rolled off him. Yeah that ruined it all; I hate arrogant people no matter how good they looked.

"Hey there red, fancy showing me around this place" he said, arrogance dripping from his voice

"Sorry goldilocks, I don't feel like helping" I smiled sweetly "maybe one of your already forming slut fest of a fan club would help you" I said gesturing to the gang of giggling girls that were forming behind him. With that I turned and headed off to my first class Math _what joy._


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you guys for the reviews! They made my day and I think it is official; I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL! I just wanted to say I think I will try to update once every week or more if I get the chance, if that's what you guys want anyway. And any suggestions or ideas that you would like for this fic are completely welcome!**

**Sadly all I own is the plot of this story, everything else goes to the genius Cassandra Clare but anyway on with the chapter…**

**Jace POV**

I drove up to my new school Idris High today with my siblings Alec and Izzy. I wasn't nervous, I mean I look amazing as usual and I'm always popular no matter where I go, popularity just seems to come to me naturally _and I'm not complaining. _

I sauntered up to the office area Alec and Izzy trailing a bit behind me. We asked for our schedules and I gave the receptionist a seductive wink, _what she was hot, don't judge! _

As we turned to find our new lockers I spotted a flash of red darting through the crowd of people that were starting to fill up the corridor. Being the 6ft 2 I am I could see over most of the people here and I saw this girl with fiery hair heading towards her locker. _And wow! She was mighty fine. _She had an awesome body like not enormous curves but they were there and they were noticeable despite her baggy tops.

I strolled over to her. When she shut her locker I flashed my award winning smile the usually gets most girls falling for me just like that. Accept apparently her. Her face didn't even change _like what the hell is going on here? Never has the Jace Lightwood smile failed before!_ I recovered quickly and put on my most seductive voice:

"Hey there red, fancy showing me around this place?" I said, leaning forward slightly into to her

"Sorry goldilocks, I don't feel like helping" she said smiling _what is going on here _"maybe one of your already forming slut fest of a fan club would help you" she carried on whilst gesturing to the group of girls that I could hear gathering behind me. And with that she walked away. _What the hell just happened! Did I just get turned down? _No that doesn't happen, not to Jace Lightwood. I decided that fiery midget was not getting away with dismissing me, I would make her notice me if it was the last thing I do. With my mind made up I headed off to class that was ironically in the same direction as red _oh shit I didn't get her name. _Oh well maybe she will be in some of my classes.

**Clary POV**

I plopped down in my seat at the back of the class and busied myself with drawing the field that I could see out the window in my sketch book. Thankfully my best friend Simon was in this class or else I don't think I would have survived _yes math bores me and I hate it, oh and our teacher hates me so good combination. _

Simon came in a short while later and slummed down next to me. We sat idly chatting about whether Marvel was better than DC. Personally I think Marvel is way better but Simon disagreed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gold. I looked up Simon following my gaze. _Uggggghh why universe why!_ The golden boy is in my class just my luck. Oh and the teacher Mrs Herondale came in just after him. "Kill me now" I breathed, Simon just looked at me and chuckled. (Simon in bold, Clary in normal)

"**I see you've met Jace Lightwood then"** he whispered to me

"Yes and he seems like a complete douche"

"**Yes, yes he is but his sister Izzy I think is nice and looks like a model"**

"ooo does Si have a cruuuush"

"**What no! He also has a brother Alec who is quite quiet. See it's not just Izzy I found out about" **a slight blush was forming on his cheeks; I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Fray, Lewis shhhh, I will not have a repeat of last semester"

"Sorry Miss" me and Si murmured at the same time. _Well this will be interesting I thought._

**Hope you liked it! I wonder what will happen in the lesson…Please read and review, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the ideas and reviews guys I really appreciate it! All rights go to Cassie Clare. Now let's get on with the chapter…**

**Clary POV**

I sit bored through maths occasionally _okay maybe oftenly_ asking Simon for help. _Why is maths so hard?! And who cares anyway, I'm sorry algebra but no one is going to find your x._ What made it even worse was that golden prick kept staring at me, when he wasn't too busy staring at the girl next to him's pushed up boobs. _Another obnoxious perv to add to the many obnoxious pervs that plague our school. _

Eventually the bell rang and I high tailed it out of maths and straight to my next class art. _Thank the heavens. _I didn't have any of my friends in this class but that was fine I seem to loose myself in my art so I would have ignored them anyway.

I sat down at my stool just as another girl came into the class. I'd never seen her before. She went over to the teacher so I started to draw again; _it looked like a rose but with my mind who knows what it will end up as._

A shadow came over my desk, I was ready to tell one of the school sluts where they could go, but when I looked up it was the new girl. She was beautiful, straight black hair that came to her waist, flawless pale skin; huge dark brown eyes that looked only to be a few shades lighter than her hair, soft features that still somehow showed a hardness that warned you to stay away. Oh and she was like 6 ft tall, well maybe that was an exaggeration but still she was tall maybe 5ft 11 which compared to my miniscule 5ft is gigantic.

"Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood but call me Izzy, I'm new, could I sit here?" she said gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Clarissa Fray but everyone calls me Clary, oh and sure go ahead" I replied

She sat down a smile lighting her face. "I know who you are, you were the one that dismissed my brother Jace this morning, I think judging from that we are going to be great friends!"

I smiled back to her "That sounds great, wait he's your brother!?"

"Yeah, he's adopted" she said

Both laughing we turned to the teacher, our class all having arrived now,

"Good morning class, today we will be doing a paired project" Ms Fairchild started off _she's my favourite teacher by the way, also one of the few that like me_ "you will be working with the person sitting next to you and it will be a portrait work. You shall have to do a portrait of your partner but you have to add in a signature of your partner that describes how you think of them. Good luck, this will be part of your grade"

Me and Izzy turned to each other smiles plastered on our faces. _This project was going to be fun_. After we collected our equipment, I started off with just normal sketching pencils, we sat back at our desks. I drew the initial outline of Izzy getting the basic shape of her face and its features just right.

"Clary your amazing! How does that look like me without even having any detail?!" Izzy squealed as she stared mesmerized at my sketch.

"Thanks Iz" I said blushing slightly. "hey you know what you should come to my house after school, that way we can come up with ideas for the art works and get to hang out, plus my friends Simon and Maia will be there, I can introduce you to them at lunch, you'll love them" I said

"That's a great idea, I can't wait!" Izzy said almost jumping with excitement.

After that the rest of art flew past with me and Izzy chatting about our plans for tonight. The bell rang and we headed off to our next classes, me in biology and Izzy in drama.

I sat down at my place at the back of the class, Maia was in this class but she sits at the front of the class so I sit on my own.

I am back to sketching when the teacher, Mr Graymark, voice gets my attention.

"Hello Jace, welcome to biology. There's a spare seat next to Clary at the back there that you can sit in. You will be lab partners as you will be sitting next to each other"

_Seriously! Are you fucking kidding me? What did I do to deserve this? _The asshole sits down next to me, that arrogant smirk still plastered on his face that makes me want to slap it off him.

"Hey there red, looks like we're going to be lab buddies. The offer of showing me around still stands, I'm sure there are some things you could show me that others can't" he said with a wink.

"First of all fuck off you prick. Second it's Clary not red and third if we're going to be lab partners you shut up or else I will make you, got it" _This is going to be hell was all I could think_

"Sure thing _red_" he said giving me a mock salute

"Dick" I murmured

"What was that red?" he said a little bit too loud

"Nothing" I grumbled

"Hmmm thought so"

After my delightful conversation with Rapunzel _that or goldilocks I can't decide which I prefer more_ Mr Graymark started the lesson. We were just taking notes on adaptations on plants and animals in the desert _interesting not_ so Blondie _oooh I like that one too_ didn't get to talk to me.

Once that class was over I walked back to my locker with Maia where we were meeting Izzy and Simon.

As I was getting my lunch out of my locker and swapping my morning books for my afternoon ones Jon came up behind me.

"Hey there sis"

"Hey Jon" I said turning around

"How ya doooinggg?" He asked

"Fine thanks, I hate Jace Lightwood and love Izzy Lightwood, and oh by the way she's coming back to ours tonight with Maia and Simon so yeah thought you should know. How you doing? "

"Good already got a detention so cover me from mum"

"Sure Jon" I said getting ready to walk away when he slung his arm around me and pulled me close. _What the fuck! _This is not a normal thing by the way. As I was turning to tell Jon to piss off I saw the golden head coming our way _Ahhhh now this makes sense. _Jon can be quite protective.

"Oh hey Jon, hey red I didn't know you two were together" Goldilocks said looking between us

"Ewwwwwww Noooooo!" both me and Jon screamed jumping away from each other

"We're siblings" Jon explained as I squirmed trying to get away from the whole situation

"Oh you guys don't look alike" _this is true Jon is 6ft 2 with white blonde hair and is muscular which comes from being the basketball captain. This is basically the complete opposite of me being 5ft, red fizzy hair and freckles although unlike most people would think no I don't look like a 5 year old. I have curves and I wear make-up so yeah no 5 year old there. _"Anyway I guess that leaves you free to be taken red" Blondie carried on

"In your dreams Rapunzel now Jon please move I have places to be" with that a lightly shoved Jon out of my way

"All the time red" Goldie shouted as I stalked off to where Maia, Izzy and Simon were standing waiting for me.

**Wow this was a long chapter! I wonder how Jon will react to Jace's flirting with Clary… oh and thanks to the guest about Jon and Clary's interaction with Jace idea I really liked it as you can see from it being above. Anyway hope you liked the chapter PLZ PLZ review I love your feedback and ideas! Till next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this update being sooooooo late, I've been suuuuper busy with Christmas and New Year plus ive had a ton of revision for my mock exams next week. But I decided to take a break from it to write this for you guys :) also it's going to be an extra-long chapter so enjoy!**

**All I own is the plot, everything else goes to Cassandra Clare**

**Jon's POV**

"Dude what the hell! That's my sister!" I yell whisper to my new friend blondie

"Soz Jon, but she is kind of hot" Jace retorts the smirk that seems constantly on his face reappearing

"I don't care if she looks hot to you; she is my sister and doesn't like you so back the fuck off." I state matter of factly

"Oh come on everyone likes me and sorry but I make no promises" That blond prick continues

"Stay away from her, ass" I grumble but my resolve wavering slightly, I mean clary can handle herself I doubt Jace will get anywhere near her pants.

Jace just chuckles and puts his arm round my shoulders as we walk to the canteen to sit at our table.

**Clary POV**

I get up to my friends just as blonde asshat _that one's good as well_ and my brother start walking to the canteen. I heard all their conversation and later I am going to thank my brother for trying to stand up for me but then slap him for losing his fucking resolve.

"Hey Clary who was that you were talking to with my brother" Izzy asks

"My brother, also known as prick, ass, _i list a few more not so nice names_ oh and Jon" I reply

"Oh cool he's fit" she says whilst Maia and Simon burst out laughing

"Ewwwwwww! Iz NOOOOOO that's disgusting! He's disgusting!" I squeal whilst holding my hands to my ears

She just chuckles along with Maia and Simon. Once I regain my composure after that traumatizing experience I notice that they all seem to be friendly already.

"So I see you guys have all met then"

"Yeah Izzy is in mine and Maia's drama class, we're in a group for our mini play" Simon says, his excitement for drama baffles me as he is in no way confident around others.

"Oh cool what's the play about?" I ask as we start to make our way to the art rooms. _I help run an art catch up class at lunch which all three of them now are in._

"Well we had to take a section from Shakespeare's Macbeth and interpret it as to what we thought he was trying to represent and then turn that into our own play. So we took the bit where Macbeth is talking to the witches at the start and turned it into a counselling session." Maia explains whilst the other two grin at their apparent genius.

"Wow that's really cool guys well done! I bet that will be great" I say giving them an encouraging thumbs up _even though I know Maia simplified her explanation down for my non-drama mind I had no idea what the fuck she was on about but they seemed excited so I was to. _

We reach the art room and we all slump down on stools signing in our names to say we were here. I took out my apple and start munching on it as I gather up some equipment to use. _God I love apples, I'm not some health freak but I've always had an obsession with apples, don't know why but when I had braces and couldn't eat them it was flipping torture! _

I put in one of my ear phones and start blasting out Ed Sheeran Be like You. I know it's one of his old ones but I still love it. I put all the equipment in the middle of the table and wait for everyone to get started on their work. I get out my sketch book and start doodling. It starts to come together as a feather and I realise it's the feather I was thinking about getting a tattoo of with a little bit of a twist as I have curved the shape more and added darker tones throughout to give it a more mysterious look _if a feather can look mysterious. _Izzy notices my drawing and since she is trying to draw a bird for whatever reason she asks me if I can show her how to get it to look so realistic. As I get up and help her I notice two blonde heads come through the door. I look up from Izzy and see my brother and Rapunzel come into the room. _For God's sake give me a break this is my sanctuary can it not stay sterile of asses? I ask the universe. _

Jon sees me and waves "Hi clary this is the art catch up isn't it?"

"Yup" I reply turning back to Izzy and her bird.

"Well where's the teacher?" Goldilocks asks

"There isn't one I run it for them" I say not even looking back up at them

"Oh, sweet" Blondie says

"Oh yeah by the way clary, Jace is coming over as well tonight just for the heads up, we both have detention then we will be back" Jon informs me

"Brilliant" I say my sarcasm coming through very strongly

As my brother and Goldilocks go sit down I start up explaining to Iz how to make the feathers on the bird look more realistic. She is a good artist, maybe not quite my level but I've been doing art practically since I was born thanks to my artist mother.

Lunch goes quite quickly despite Jon and Ass's childish remarks about how their art is so good they could conquer the world with it and have even more women begging at their feet than they already do, though when I look over at it their work looks like a toddler has drawn it. Also if I had to bend over Jace would whistle and catcall at my bum which would get him the middle finger from me and a hard stare from Jon.

After that I had chemistry then geography which passed without too much drama, although Jace was in both of those lessons he didn't sit near me which meant he couldn't annoy me too much. Maia was also in my chemistry and she sat just in front of me so we were able to discuss some of our plans for tonight. In Geography Simon sat next to me and we ended up having a fangirl hour over the new marvel films that are coming out instead of watching the documentary about how waterfalls and gorges are formed.

Once the bell went signalling the end to the torture of high school we all met up at our lockers to put away our books before heading out to the car park. We had all conveniently parked near each other so as I hoped onto my bike and strapped on my helmet i shouted to everyone to follow me back to my house. They all nodded in agreement and climbed into Simon's car, Izzy leaving the car she came in for Alec and Jace to bring. _Alec is coming over now to and so we invited our friend Magnus to join us. Might as well have everyone there right._

Once we got to my house we all went up to my room to put our school stuff down and away so we can get on with the evening. "Wow clary, your room is soooooo cool!" Izzy exclaimed as she took in all the drawings, paintings and sketches I had plastered over my wall. "tank ya Iz I like it too" i say with a smile

We went down stairs and I started making popcorn in the kitchen as the others picked out what game we should play on the playstation. _If you're wondering why I made popcorn it's because with the way Maia and Simon get competitive over the game it's like you are watching a movie._

I walk in and see they have decided on call of duty. _This should get interesting. _Maia and Simon have the controllers and are setting it up whilst Izzy is getting comfortable on the couch I plop down next to her and put the popcorn in the middle of us, which she immediately starts eating. I laugh at her eagerness and she just says "what I'm on a diet"

I reply "of what"

Which she replied "crap and junk food" although it was slightly muffled by the popcorn

I just laughed and joined her on her diet, shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

The first few hours of the evening went by like this with me and Izzy laughing at Simon and Maia's running commentary of the game. A few times we had a go but it turns out the gaming is better left to the professionals _who knew_. Me and Izzy just ended up shooting the whole of our team including ourselves somehow, whilst not managing to shoot any of the other team. _I'm not sure how, there was enough bullets flying around, they surely would have hit one target but no apparently not. _

Jon and Jace come through the door, closely followed by Alec and our sparkly friend Magnus. Magnus resembles a bedazzled hedgehog, with his spiked hair that changes colour every week _today is electric blue_ and he always looks like he has just taken a bath in glitter fully clothed; it's quite funny seeing him in deep conversation with Alec who is the complete opposite, with dark shaggy hair, loose but not baggy jeans and on oversized dark jumper, practically the only colour on him is his bright turquoise eyes, although that has always been Mags' downfall. Magnus looks up at me suddenly and I smirk raising one eyebrow _yes I finally learnt how to do that! _Magnus just smirks back at me and continues his conversation with Alec whilst slumping down on one of the double bean bags that isn't already occupied.

Jon is the first to speak "hey guys what you playing? Oh and clary did u cover for me?"

"Call of duty black ops" Simon says not even looking up from the screen where he is blasting the brains out of some poor person

"No need, mum's been at an art meeting all afternoon and Luke's still at the book store" I add

"Oh cool then" Jon says plonking down onto the other sofa in the room which goldilocks also sits on.

Just then my phone starts ringing. It's my mum. I walk out of the room so I can hear her and press answer.

"hellooo" I say

"Hi sweetie, my meeting is going to run quite late today and Luke has to work the late shift so we have booked a hotel room for tonight. Your friends can stay over tonight and you can order takeaway or something for tea tonight, I've left some menus on the fridge for you to choose from"

"Oh okay then thanks"

"No problem sweetie, and don't let John have a party, I want my house still intact when I get home tomorrow"

At that I chuckle "Don't worry mum I will keep him under control"

"Okay then byeeeee love you"

"love you too" I say then hang up

I walk into the kitchen first and see the group of menus stuck to the fridge and start sifting through, there's pizza, Indian, Chinese, fish and chips, Sushi, Caribbean and a burger house.

I go back into the room and see that Jon and Golden boy have somehow taken the popcorn bowl from Izzy. _I have no idea how she let that go._

Jon looks up at me a questioning expression on his face.

"Mom and Luke are staying in a hotel tonight so we're on our own, I have takeaway menus here to pick from for dinner and you guys are all aloud to stay over, oh and you're not allowed to have a party Jon" I say pointedly looking at him.

He sighs and nods reaching out for the takeaway menus which I give to him. After a second of flicking through the menus he announces his proposition for food "Right so Pizza and some burgers and chips hows that sound to everyone?"

No one was going to argue with that so I took down what everyone wanted and went to call the restaurants to deliver it. Two large margaritas, one medium stuffed crust garlic and sweetcorn, one large pepperoni, one medium ham and cheese, three plain burgers, two cheese burgers and 4 medium chips! You would think we were feeding a fucking army!

After I had finished ordering I came back into the room where Izzy, ass and Alec were just getting up to pick up some of their things to sleep over from their house. _Damn I was hoping Jace wouldn't be able to stay…. Now he's stuck under the same roof as me for a whole night! Please lord have mercy on me! _

Maia and Simon already had their stuff as they keep a bag at my house just in case something like this happens, so they haven't even moved.

I grab Jon's arm and haul him into the kitchen where he can help me find the alcohol. I grab the shot glasses and he gets multiple bottles of vodka and tequila in different flavours, plus a few beers.

We start to set up the shot glasses in a circle and place the alcohol in the middle of the crappy circle we created. _You wouldn't know we had taken geometry last year if you looked at this shape._

Just then the doorbell goes signalling either the others are back or our food is here _please be our food I'm starving_.

It was the food _YAY!_ Jon ended up having to help me carry all of the food in there was that much. We got settled the food evenly spread around the circle, me munching on a slice of the stuffed pizza, when the doorbell went again.

I answered it to see Izzy casually standing there whilst I could see the boys trying to carry a shit ton of bags up the driveway.

"Jesus Iz how much stuff do you want to bring, it's only one night!" I say flabbergasted

"Oh it's not that much, you should see my wardrobe" she says chuckling and coming inside. I shout to Jon to go help the boys which he does. _Come on if you have three athletes in one house what are you ment to do with them. _

Once we are all settled around the circle all with food and a starter bottle of beer, Jon says "Ok guys let the fray games begin"

**So that's it guys I hope you liked it! If there are any games you would like them to play like truth or dare or anything just say and give me a few ideas for what they could be. Please read and review, seeing all of your guys reviews makes my day! Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long, but school has been so busy recently and I've been dealing with some personal issues but any way I'm here now with the next chapter. However before I let you carry on please can you go check out one of my best friend Ella's youtube channel, she has only just started it and her videos are advice on absolutely anything. It's called chatswithella so go check it out please, it would mean a lot. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Clary POV**

"Okay so we will start off with truth or dare, then we will move onto other games as the night progresses. The rules are if you don't answer the truth or do the dare you are given, you have to do a shot off of the person who asked you's body. Or you could take off an item of clothing our choice. Everyone clear?" I explained

There was a chorus of nods around the room.

"Okay I'll start. Hmmmmmm Alec truth or dare?"

"uuuum dare?"

"I dare you to sit on magnus' lap for the whole of the night" Jon says

"uggghh fine" Alec says getting up and plonking himself down in magus's lap, he shot Jon a half-hearted glare but it was clear he didn't mind that much, Magnus however was full on grinning like the Cheshire cat. _They would make such a good couple_

"okay, Izzy truth or dare"

"dare" Izzy said confidently

"I dare you to go out into the street and kiss whoever you see first" Alec said

Izzy just gave him a pointed look and filled up a shot glass.

"Clary truth or dare?" she said with an evil glint in her eye

"Dare" I answered sheepishly

"I dare you to show us your oral skills on an ice lolly"

"Okay" I said with a shrug getting up to go get an ice lolly from the freezer

Once I had one I basically gave it a blow job _fun not, my friends are immature asses. I am so gonna get Izzy back for this._

Once I had finished, I looked around and Goldie looked very uncomfortable sitting down, plus he had a sizeable bulge in his trousers. I just blushed and looked away; thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Dam girl you're good I'd go for you if I swung that way" Izzy said smiling

Jon looked furious but said nothing. This sight made me chuckle quietly

I looked around the room my eyes landing on Si

"Si truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently

"Okay Simon, I dare you to kiss whoever you think the prettiest girl in this room is. And it has to be full on make out"

He shot me a glare knowing I knew exactly who he was going to choose. He moved over to Izzy whispered sorry and then kissed her. At first she was a bit surprised but then she went properly into it and they were making out for about 3 minutes before we stopped them. They separated both with a tinge of pinkness on their cheeks.

We went round everyone in the circle a few times leaving no food left, me without my top on much to Jon's annoyance and Jace's interest, Izzy didn't have her top on either which was causing Simon to blush profusely, Maia feeling slightly nauseous from the smoothie Jon had to make her, Jace also without his top, me on Jace's lap, Jon with the number of a delivery girl who had picked up when he had rung them and everyone extremely drunk.

We decided that if we carried on playing games it probably wasn't going to end well. _Our friends really weren't cut out for the fray games_

Instead we decided to watch a movie marathon. I went to the kitchen to get some more snacks as I was the only one who knew where all the food was and was sober enough to get it, other than Jon who was sorting out the film.

When I walk back in with a bowl full of Doritos, a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of chocolate buttons _they are my weakness_ the start of Marvel Avengers assemble was being projected onto the screen we had hung off the wall.

"Simon how did you convince Jon to watch this?" I asked as my nerd friend sat grinning

"Well Alec wanted to watch it and as an unusual turn of events Magnus suddenly wanted to watch it" Simon said giving Magnus what was ment to be a pointed look but it kind of failed due to his drunken state "and I promised Jon and Jace we would watch an action film after and no one wanted to watch a chic flic so Iz didn't care" He finished with a childlike look of glee plastered on his face.

I sat down on some of the cushions and blankets that had been spread out on the floor with Goldilocks on one side of me and Simon on the other. Whilst I was having a fangirl moment with Simon when the first scene started that Golden nuisance leaned over and took a handful of my chocolate buttons. _NOT OK! _

I gave him a death stare hugging the remaining buttons to my chest and growing "MINE" at him.

"Alright red calm down" Asshat said whilst chuckling and holding his hands up in mock surrender

"Word of warning don't touch Clary's chocolate buttons, she will make your life hell" Jon said whilst grimacing as he remembered how I had dyed his precious hair pink when he had eaten the last of my buttons last year.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rapunzel said still smirking

I kicked him in the shin and hissed "Shut up prick" turning back to the screen

About halfway through the film Goldilocks leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "that blowjob you did for the ice-lolly was very hot red, I wouldn't mind you doing that for me anytime"

I just looked at him, sighed and leaned in close to his ear "I bet you would love that wouldn't you, too bad you will just have to imagine it in your dreams pervert"

I sat back smirking as he tried to deal with being rejected yet again _this could be fun_.

Me, Simon, Maia and Alec chatted about Avengers age of Ultron as Jon set up the next film, Taken, Magnus still not letting Alec out of his lap though Alec didn't seem to care. _They really would make a good couple_

The film started and I must say I love a bit of action and killing so I enjoyed it quite a lot, I can also see why Jon said not to let mum watch it or we would never be let out of the house again.

After that we watched a horror movie called Orphan and I was scared shitless and that wasn't helped by me being quite drunk. I actually ended up hiding my face in the jackass sat next to me as Simon had already been reserved by Izzy. _Wow I really must be drunk! Jace is very warm and a brilliant cushion. He would be a good shield if that orphan came for me. _I make my decision if some demented killing woman who looks like a six year old comes for me I'm going to use Jace as my shield.

I fall asleep like that wrapped up in the warmth of the blankets and my friends around me, not noticing the smug smirk that was playing on Assholes' face as I fell asleep on him.

**So there you go guys, I wonder how clary will react when she wakes up. Till next time… hopefully it will be sooner than recently. PLz R&R it makes my day to see your comments on the story :)**


End file.
